SII
SII Schwartz Intergalactic Industries The largest Mega Corporation in the known Universe. SII Corp *SII is a TerranTrans Union conglomerate corporation based on OMNI PLANET, a Corporate owned planet within Union Space. - HQ World ofSII *XChange: Stock price: SII UCU 11,154.97 +6.22 (+0.79%) *Silver & Fein Index : (Rank 1 of the top 500 Companies) *CEO: Rex Schwartz *Founded as Perkins Industries on Earth in 2038 - Changed to Schwartz Industries in 2097 OTT Schwartz Industries traces its origin to Earth where it appeared as a Fortune 500 company, sixty years prior to the Ascent event of Earth. Originally founded by Rex Perkins and was originally called Perkins Industries, primarily manufacturing and researching carbon fibers, information system devices and cyberspace security. Perkins Industries merged with a relatively small privately owned company called Schwartz Industries one year prior to the Ascent. Rex Schwartz, the new CEO and president, began investing massively in crystal growing and artificial diamond technology, buying up every company that manufactured crystals in virtually any form. It didn’t matter if the company was manufacturing crystal glass, artificial diamonds, or had the word crystal in its name. At first it appeared he almost bankrupted his company, but the following year when the Sarans revealed faster than light technology to the scientists of Earth, it turned out that a rare crystalline form of magnetite 1 was needed to manufacture faster than light engines. A scientist of Schwartz Industries , Dr. Isah re-engineered the faster than light engine technology of the Sarans so significantly that the new faster than light engines, now called ISAH PODS, were almost 90 percent more efficient than the Saran engines, much smaller and used an artificial crystal lattice component that was easier to obtain than the ultra-rare naturally occurring Crystalline magnetite. Schwartz Industries manufactured almost every space ship and every space ship engine and grew more or less overnight to the biggest company on Earth and in the fast growing United Earth Federation that was spreading throughout the Sol System and virtually to every star system in a 50 light year radius in the first five decades of United Earth Federation expansion. Schwartz Industries manufactured the engines for the 155,000 Robotic Drone Bombs that destroyed and obliterated the Xunx Civilization (Operation Steam Roller) and later manufactured the engines for the 160,000 Robotic Drone Bombs that eradicated the Freon Empire. Only ten years after the Ascent, Schwartz Industries introduced GalNet technology, an extension of Earth’s Internet to all planets and settlements of the growing United Earth Federation. It was fast superior to the Faster than light communication technology of the Sarans (or any other known society to this day). GalNet offers instantaneous communication regardless of the distance and allows the transmission of all forms of digital and thri-gital information. Schwartz Industries Headquarters moved from New York City to the Planet Mercury in 2210 and in 3001 to the Corporate owned planet Omni in the completely corporate owned star system SII-Omni where it is still today. Schwartz Industries begun to spread its operations to mining, agriculture, heavy industries, transport services and pharmacology. It started new subsidiary companies like Med-Serv, Sol-Finance, Terra-Surrance, SII- Ship Motors, SII Ship Yards, SII Ship Worx, Stardust-Cosmetics, Venus Fashions, GalNet-News Corp (GNC) and many others. During the Genetic Evolution Period of Earth Biotechnology, Schwartz Industries was on the forefront as well. The GEP led to the Corporate wars and finally to the Gene Clone Revolt. Still today no scholar could ever find any evidence Schwartz Industries participated in the Corporate Wars and Schwartz Industries Clone products did not participate in the Clone Slave Revolution. This earned the Corporation the public moniker “The Good Company”. A phrase that is still used today, but with a much more cynical meaning. Schwartz Industries became SII – Schwartz intergalactic Industries and its CEO, godlike President and major stock holder is Rex Schwartz to this day. (It is believed Rex Schwartz is one of the 200 Immortals picked by the Guardians, others believe that the Name became a title within the company and is passed on to whoever holds the lead position in the Company) Notable is the fact that Dr. Isah left the company and started his own company (ISAH Propulsion Inc.) but SII still holds license agreements with ISAH Prop. SII employs over one trillion beings and manufactures almost 70% of all manufactured goods in the Union and offers 67% of all services. It is the second largest known organization of any kind (right after the Union Fleet) in the known Universe. Union Law prohibits privately owned corporations (or any private entity) to maintain military grade fleets with military weapons ever since the Corporate Wars, but SII (and others) are allowed to maintain test platforms and ships with such weaponry as SII manufactures over 80% of all fleet equipment and weaponry. An open secret is that SII maintains a battle fleet (operated by SII Subsidiary Schwartz Security) second only to the Union Fleet and perhaps even more advanced. SII owns many planets, asteroid mining fields. 1 also known the galaxy over as Kalimun ‏‎ Category:Corporations Category:Companies